Burning Book 1
by xRockMePeetax
Summary: Lilah Cromwell no es buena tomando decisiones. Desde quedarse en un distrito que no conocía hasta presentarse voluntaria como tributo en lugar de otra persona. Deberá enfrentarse no sólo a la experiencia de los Juegos sino también al hecho de que el mismo Capitolio la quiere fuera de combate por una razón que no conoce. ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte los acompañe!


**PRIMERA PARTE:**

_**EL MIEDO**_

_**1.**_

Despierto acompasada con el crujido producido por el movimiento del colchón de la cama contigua a la mía. Adara está nerviosa. Aunque le digo que no debe estarlo, que todo va a estar bien mientras estemos juntas lo está. Me he cansado de dar vueltas a la cama, así que aprovecho que duerme -o que al menos lo intenta- para salir en busca de Katniss y Gale, mis dos y únicos amigos en este distrito. Seguramente deben estar al otro lado de la alambrada que separa el distrito del bosque y sus peligros. O al menos eso es lo que te dicen en el colegio, que está electrificada para impedir el paso de todo tipo de bestias salvajes o intrusos no deseados. Gracias a Gale y Katniss me he dado cuenta de que no son más que blasfemias. Ni está electrificada, ni entran animales ni lo hacen intrusos.

Cuando estoy enfundándome en la cazadora negra de Gale que me llega por los muslos mi pequeña hermana empieza a removerse en la cama, seguramente por causa de alguna pesadilla. Es natural que las tenga; hoy será su primera cosecha.

No espero que la seleccionen como tributo porque su nombre está escrito en una sola papeleta, como el de su amiga Prim, la hermana de Katniss. Ambas estamos un poco tranquilas con respecto a eso, porque, si fueran seleccionadas, cualquiera de las dos, nos ofreceríamos voluntarias. Tenemos una especie de pacto con respecto a las cosechas, pacto que hasta el día de hoy dará ejecución. Espero que no sea necesario ver a ninguna partir en el tren hacia el Capitolio, no sé qué haría si alguna de ellas me faltara. Quiero a Katniss, a Prim, a Gale y a toda su familia, pero Adara es punto y aparte. Prim tendría a la madre de Katniss si ella fuera elegida, y ella y yo ayudaríamos a la familia de Gale si el que tuviera que irse fuera él, pero Adara no tendría ninguna especie de apoyo familiar, estamos solas, ella y yo.

Tomo una de las libretas de Adara de su bolso del colegio y escribo tan rápido como puedo que, apenas lea el mensaje tome su vestido nuevo y vaya a casa de Prim a arreglarse para la cosecha. Ambas sabrán darse apoyo entre ellas. Con cuidado quito el descuidado muñeco de felpa que descansa bajo su brazo y lo reemplazo con la libreta, para que lo lea en cuanto despierte.

Ato mi cinturón con cuchillos de diferentes tamaños y la bolsa que uso para guardar las presas junto con una más pequeña para frutos silvestres antes de salir.

Me abro paso por las desoladas calles de la Veta en dirección a la Pradera, y en cuanto llego me detengo para supervisar el sonido la alambrada, no está de más tener precauciones. Al percatarme de que -como de costumbre- no hay riesgos me agazapo e introduzco en el hueco de la alambrada, y, ya estoy corriendo por entre los arboles antes de pensarlo.

Paro en una de las rocas en que Katniss esconde sus arcos, lo tomo y cuelgo el carcaj a mi hombro. Camino por el bosque con el arco cargado y listo para cualquier cosa mientras sigo el sendero que guía al lugar en que suelo reunirme con los chicos, un saliente rocoso que da vista al valle.

Al llegar me extraña que ninguno haya llegado antes, estoy sola, mirando todo con sumo cuidado en busca de algo inusual. Entonces, al detenerme en unos arbustos de bayas noto un detalle poco común entre las ramas; dos pares de brillantes bayas grisáceas están entre las hierbas del arbusto. Como mi curiosidad puede con todo termino acercándome más de lo que debo al arbusto con el arco descuidadamente sujeto en mi brazo derecho. Cuando estoy por tomarlas las bayas comienzan a agitarse hasta que ocurre. El peor susto de mi vida.

Katniss y Gale salen de entre los arbustos muertos de la risa mientras yo lucho por recordar cómo se respira correctamente y cuándo es que la flecha ha salido disparada de mi arco y se ha clavado en un árbol.

– ¡Dios! – chillo totalmente furiosa y perpleja al darme cuenta de lo que me hicieron –. ¿Cómo pudieron? Saben que pude haberles disparado, ¿no?

Continuo quejándome un poco más hasta que ellos dejan de reír y me miran con un ápice de diversión en los brillantes ojos grisáceos.

– Tranquila, Lil – habla Gale burlonamente. Mi nombre es Lilah, de hecho, pero él dice que Lil le parece más práctico y bonito. – Catnip y yo sólo queríamos bromear un poco.

– Él tiene la culpa de todo – se defiende ella tomando una de las bayas del arbusto y analizándola un poco –. Lo que me recuerda – nos lanza una baya a cada uno y no necesitamos más para saber a qué se refiere cuando toma una para ella.

– ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! – exclama Gale lanzando su baya en dirección a Katniss -la misma que ella atrapa con la boca- haciendo una imitación de la voz de Effie Trinket, la acompañante del distrito en los Juegos. Como el acento del Capitolio es muy extraño casi cualquier cosa suena divertida al decirla con él.

– ¡Y que la suerte! – sigue ella, lanzando la suya hacia a mí. La atrapo y me apresuro a lanzar la mía a Gale mientras concluyo:

– ¡Este siempre de su lado!

Terminamos riendo mientras seguimos arrojándonos cosas, aunque no bayas, son demasiado buenas para desperdiciarlas descaradamente.

– He cazado algo bueno hoy – dice Gale cuando todos nos hemos quedado mirando el valle, instantáneamente Katniss y yo nos giramos a mirarle, deseosas de saber qué ha sido. Gale saca una hogaza de pan con una flecha incrustada en el centro, no puedo evitar reírme al verla. Katniss la toma rápidamente y saca la flecha para llevarse el pan a la nariz y olfatearlo.

–Ummm, todavía está caliente _–_murmura. Miro a Gale, debe de haber ido a la panadería al despuntar el alba para cambiarlo por otra cosa _–_. ¿Qué te ha costado?

–Sólo una ardilla. Creo que el anciano estaba un poco sentimental esta mañana. Hasta me deseó buena suerte.

– Bueno, todos nos sentimos un poco más unidos hoy, ¿no?_–_comento, sin molestarme en influir sarcasmo a la frase. Supongo que el buen humor se ha evaporado por la víspera del evento próximo. Nos reímos porque es la única alternativa que conocemos, la otra, morirse de miedo no es muy apetecible, pero, tarde o temprano las bromas se acaban.

– Prim nos ha dejado queso – murmura Katniss después de un rato, Gale exclama agradecido y yo me pongo en marcha con las bayas para juntar una buena cantidad. También me encuentro con algunas fresas y las corto, pensando en lo feliz que se pondrá Adara cuando…

¡Adara! ¡La he dejado sola hoy, en su primera cosecha cuando debe de estar más nerviosa que nunca! Entonces, repentinamente yo también comienzo a ponerme nerviosa al imaginar sus pequeños ojos azules verdosos brillando llenos de miedo, de terror real. Suelto las bayas hacia Gale y me guardo las fresas en el bolsito lo más rápido que puedo. Todo a mí alrededor parece ir más rápido ahora, como si el ritmo de las cosas se hubiera incrementado al pensar en mi pequeña y temerosa hermana.

– Lilah – llama Katniss cuando, inconscientemente, comienzo a mordisquearme las uñas y a mirar en dirección al camino que lleva a la Pradera, pensando que, tal vez un poco más allá esté una niña castaña con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas por el abandono de su desconsiderada hermana –. Lilah – repite, pero no presto mucha atención porque acabo de dispararle a una ardilla sin pensarlo y el animal está cayéndose al suelo.

– Adara – es todo lo que sale de mis labios, mientras extraigo la flecha de la ardilla mirando al vacío –. La he dejado sola, Katniss. Tengo que irme.

Las ansias suben por mi garganta repentinamente y tengo la necesidad de gritar todas aquellas cosas que siempre he callado. El secreto que tanto me atormenta y que se esconde en las profundidades de mi mente, uno que nadie sabría si él no lo hubiera averiguado sin querer.

– Tranquila – dice Gale, pero su comentario me entra por un oído y sale por el otro –. Vete, nosotros seguiremos con la caza.

– Aunque seguramente estará con Prim – convence Katniss, que puede comprender más que nadie mi aprensión por la seguridad de mi hermana. Adara es mi todo, la única persona a la que quiero realmente, tal como Prim lo es con Katniss, por eso, la idea de ver sufrir a cualquiera de las dos nos destroza a ambas, porque son terriblemente parecidas en casi todo y resulta imposible no sufrir cuando ellas lo hacen –. Estaba asustada por la cosecha.

– Adara también lo estaba – respondo – Tenía pesadillas y yo la dejé sola, hoy, precisamente hoy – suspiro y le dejo el carcaj a Katniss después de sacármelo del hombro y me convenzo de que debo tranquilizarme, por mi bien, por el de Adara – Enserio lo siento, pero no puedo dejarla sola. Nos vemos en La Cosecha.

Me alejo corriendo a trompicones haciéndoles un gesto con la mano hasta que dejo de verlos. Corro tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permiten hasta nuestra pequeña casa en La Veta. Apenas llego a la puerta, sudorosa y jadeante, la empujo con el pie y me precipito hacia su cama. Ella está ahí, confirmando el mayor de mis temores. Llora sollozante con las piernas acurrucadas en posición fetal, como si buscara desaparecerse entre ellas. Mi corazón se encoje al pensar que yo pude haber evitado esto, pero que no lo he hecho. Me tiro a su lado en la cama y ella se gira y se abraza a mí con fuerza, dejando sus lágrimas impregnadas en la chaqueta de Gale.

– Pensé que estarías con Prim – susurro, porque es obvio que no sé qué más decirle ante esto.

– No he podido salir, Li – murmura con la voz suave y llorosa, la estrujo fuerte entre mis brazos, pero con cuidado de no lastimarla. Puedo arreglarlo, sé que aún puedo hacer algo para acallar su llanto y que se quede tranquila. – Soñé con mamá.

¡BOOM!

Aquello me derrumba al instante. Mamá. Ella ha soñado con mamá. La mujer a la que escucho morir con tan solo cuatro años.

– ¿Y qué soñaste? – pregunto con la voz estrangulándoseme en la garganta. Antes yo también tenía sueños con ella, con ella y con papá. Todos estábamos en aquella enorme casa en que vivíamos antes de correr por los distritos y llegar al doce. Eso es lo que más sueño, pero entonces no es un sueño, es mi más notoria pesadilla. Mamá pidiendo que no nos maten, los gemidos y gritos ahogados de dolor que escapan de su garganta cuando la torturan, y el silencio; el tortuoso silencio que vino después de todo, cuando tuve que fingir que yo también estaba muerta impregnándome la ropa con sangre: su sangre.

– Ella lloraba, decía que todo era su culpa – me cuenta con los ojos bañados en lágrimas otra vez, y yo sé que haría cualquier cosa, lo que fuera por ver esos preciosos ojos suyos brillando, pero de felicidad. Aunque también estoy consciente de que esta es una de las cosas contra las que no puedo luchar: sus pesadillas con mamá – ¿Verdad que no es su culpa?

– Por supuesto que no, princesa – le digo dando un beso en su frente –. Fue un accidente. ¿Y sabes qué otra cosa va a hacer un accidente? – ella niega, frunciendo la nariz con duda, me permito sonreír porque las lágrimas comienzan a evaporarse de sus ojos –. El ataque que le dé a Prim cuando vea que no has llegado. ¡Anda, anda, perezosa! ¡Tu amiga no va a esperarte todo el día! –ríe mientras se pone en pie y mira hacia una de las dos sillas que hay en la desgastada mesa de madera.

– ¿Ese es mi vestido? – pregunta mirando la delicada prenda amarilla que descansa ahí. Es hermoso, más que cualquier vestido que haya visto nunca. Tiene unos detalles con brillantes destellos en el pecho y unas mangas de estilo de princesa que la harán ver más tierna de lo que ya es. En cuanto a la falda es un hermoso y volátil detalle que embellece absolutamente todo. Está llena de los mismos destellos del pecho y tiene dibujos de avecillas que se parecen a uno de mis pájaros favoritos: los sinsajos. Katniss y yo les cantamos todo el tiempo, porque es encantador escucharles repetir las melodías después de un tiempo de espera –. ¡Está precioso! ¿De dónde lo has sacado? – le sonrío y apunto hacia el armario de condiciones precarias que está al lado de su cama.

– Estaba en la mochila que trajimos de casa – miro hacia el suelo, por debajo del vestido donde descansan unos zapatos de tacón minúsculo en color blanco con puntos amarillos. – Siempre creí que a ti te quedaría mucho mejor que a mí.

– Gracias – murmura abrazándolo con fuerza. Le sonrío y hago un gesto hacia el baño antes de meterme para darme una ducha. Cuando salgo envuelta en una toalla que está un poco carcomida Adara no se encuentra en casa, pero en su lugar hay un mensaje en mi cama.

_Que:_

_Me he adelantado con Prim, porque se ofreció a peinarme y sé que me necesitará más que tú en estos momentos. Espero que no te moleste, nos vemos haya._

_It es el vestido hermoso, nunca me imagino que usaría algo tan bello._

_Te quiero, Dara._

Suspiro, porque sé que tiene razón. Le será de más ayuda a Prim, y ella va a ayudarla también. Del armario saco uno de los vestidos de mamá, en color lila, que es mi color favorito y me lo pongo. Por extraño que suene el vestido me queda a la perfección, a pesar de que sólo tengo dieciséis y mamá tenía veinticinco cuando lo uso por primera vez, en mi cumpleaños. La cabeza me punza cuando intento recordar inútilmente los detalles de aquel día, del lugar en que nos encontrábamos, cualquier indicio que me diga a donde pertenezco.

El vestido tiene unas tiras rectas por mangas ajustadas a los hombros, un moño debajo de los pechos y una falda que me queda pomposa. Y lo mejor es que aun huele a ella, a esa combinación de rosas, lirios y adaras que siempre llevaba en su perfume. Decía que nos llevaba a ambas junto con a ella, junto a su esencia. Me pongo unas zapatillas sin tacón en color purpura y me recojo el pelo en un moño lo mejor que puedo, dejando algunos de mis rizos sueltos. Al mirarme en el espejo estrellado de la pared estoy a punto de desvanecerme: soy el retrato de mi madre, exactamente igual. Suspiro negando tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y me decido a ir a la casa Everdeen.

Nunca seré que como ella. Ella era valiente, inteligente, compasiva y dispuesta a todo con defender lo que quería. Aunque supongo que no soy tan diferente en ese último punto, porque podría defender a Adara de la misma muerte si fuera necesario, daría mi vida por ella como mi madre hizo con nosotras.

Llego en unos minutos a mi destino. La señora Everdeen abre la puerta después de que llamo a ella, y me deja pasar. Miro el lugar y ahí está. Parece un pequeño canario que acaba de aprender cómo se vuela. Revolotea de un lado a otro junto a Prim, con el cabello castaño saltando con ella. Me quedo ahí observándola, se ve tan feliz e infantil, tal como me gustaría que fuera siempre que no puedo evitar sonreía.

Adara silba moviendo los bracitos de arriba abajo mientras Prim repite 'Cuac' con sus manos aleteando. Saltan por toda la casa de un lado a otro, riendo y disfrutando de una infancia que les ha sido negada desde que tienen uso de razón, y entonces, entonces pasa. Adara me mira y se detiene en seco en medio de la habitación, sus ojitos se abren cual platos, como si no pudiera creer lo que ve. Frunzo el ceño y me miro de arriba abajo. ¿Qué tengo de malo? Pensé que me veía al menos algo presentable. Aquel gesto mío parece despertarla, parpadea varias veces y después se acerca a mí con cuidado, con el temor y la duda dibujados en el rostro.

– ¿Lilah? – cuestiona con los ojos comenzando a brillar, y me duele saber que no lo hacen de felicidad –. ¿Eres tú? – asiento cuidadosamente, ofreciéndole mis brazos cuando los zafiros de sus ojos se tornan llorosos. Precita su cuerpo hacia a mí y esconde su cara en mi pecho dejando algunas gotitas dibujadas en la tela purpura – Te ves como mamá en mi sueño – murmura sin separarse de mí, pareciendo temerosa de que este momento sea uno de ellos. Me doy cuenta que nuestros sueños no difieren tanto como pensaba.

– Lo siento – me disculpo sin saber muy bien por qué lo hago. Tal vez sea por no estar cuando ella despertó atormentada por las pesadillas, o por haberme puesto algo de mamá que evoca recuerdos poco agradables; incluso siento que me disculpo por lo que paso en los bosques del doce hace ocho años, cuando la preciosa y osada mujer me pidió que me escondiera y cuidara de la pequeña llorosa que descansaba en mis brazos mientras ella enfrentaba la muerte por mantenernos a salvo a algunos metros de distancia.

– Ella era muy bonita – asiento y acaricio su cabello alejándola de mí para limpiarle las lágrimas con los pulgares, dándome cuenta de cuánto ha llorado hoy. Mucho, más de lo que ha llorado en su vida entera, incluso cuando lo hace entre sueños. Me tranquilizo diciéndome a mí misma que deben ser los nervios por La Cosecha –. Tú también lo eres. Te pareces mucho a ella, siento que la veo cada vez que te miro – acaricio su mejilla y hago un intento de sonrisa bastante nulo, porque recordar a mamá de esa manera no me hace ni una pizca de gracia. De hecho, yo también veo a mis padres en ella todo el tiempo. Esos preciosos ojos aguamarina sólo podrían ser Cromwell, y el cabello castaño que yo también tengo es legado de nuestra familia materna. No sé cuál era el apellido de mamá antes de contraer nupcias con papá. Siempre que preguntaba me decía que lo único que importaba era que ahora era una Cromwell. Talía Cromwell. Nunca me importo demasiado el porqué de todo ese misterio, pero ahora pienso que es un poco extraño que no quisiera decírmelo, como si el hacerlo fuera perjudicial para todos. El nombre de mamá me rebota en el cráneo ahora que me he dejado recordarlo. _Talía, _rociar del cielo, floreciendo cerca del agua, es lo que siempre dijo que significa su nombre. También decía que yo me llamaba Lilah porque era el aroma del perfume que llevaba puesto cuando se enteró que estaba en cinta, el lirio. Vagamente recuerdo que también solía llamarme de otra manera, aunque no soy capaz de recordarlo. Y Adara recibe su nombre de unas preciosas y únicas flores casi extintas que abundaban en los jardines nuestra antigua casa. Eramos de las pocas personas que conocían las adaras.

– Va a comenzar La Cosecha – nos llama Katniss desde el otro extremo de la habitación, resguardando a Prim entre sus brazos, mirándome diciendo todo lo que no puede decir frente a las niñas. Le asiento, firmando el pacto silencioso que me pide por medio de sus orbes plateados. Ambas sabemos que hay posibilidades de que una de nosotras dos no vuelva, -porque Adara y Prim está descartadas-, pero estamos dispuestas a enfrentarlo juntas. Suelta a su hermana y la toma de la mano mientras la mía se sitúa al lado de la pequeña rubia, caminando en medio de un silencio que dice más que cualquier frase de apoyo. Las cuatro ya listas, caminamos hasta el lugar en que se lleva a cabo La Cosecha año tras año. Concuerdo con Katniss cuando dice que es terrible que hagan algo como una elección para el matadero en la plaza, que es uno de los mejores lugares del distrito, de los más alegres por mucho.

Cuando llegamos a la plaza le doy la mano a Adara y a su vez ella toma la de Prim, así que terminamos siendo una cadena humana de cuatro. Sin poder evitarlo miro la urna que descansa en el extremo de las escaleras que llevan al Edificio de Justicia y hago cuentas tan rápido como mi mente me permite, por lo que me toma menos de un instante. Cuarenta y dos papeletas entre nosotras. Veintiún con el apellido Everdeen y otras veintiún con el apellido Cromwell bien escrito. Una de Prim y una de Adara se agregan respectivamente a las veinte que tenemos Katniss y yo, cada una. Gale tiene esas cuarenta y dos papeletas por su cuenta, todas escritas con su nombre. No es difícil deducir que la suerte no está de su parte en esta Cosecha -ni en ninguna otra-, debe alimentar a una familia de cinco él solo, bocas que nunca se sacian lo suficiente, que siempre piden más.

La Cosecha no sólo ayuda a elegir participantes para los Juegos, también sirve para que el Capitolio pueda contabilizar cuántos somos. Adara se estremece al averiguar por su propia cuenta cuál es el método. Extraen un poco de sangre de tu índice y la registran en el sistema, para saber si has asistido o no. Prim también ha comenzado a empalidecer. Katniss y yo nos miramos una milésima de segundo ante de comenzar con discursos tranquilizadores para ambas, que al final resultan efectivos. Habiendo terminado con el registro nos rendimos a la idea de que tenemos que separarnos. Cada una debe de irse con su grupo de edad correspondiente. Adara no podría estar más asustada en este momento, sus ojos son dos espejos profundos que no alcanzan para reflejar el miedo que debe de asaltarla. No quiero dejarla sola, pero sé que La Cosecha es la segunda cosa en la lista de las cosas contra las que no podré defenderla, aunque por ahora me basta con impedirle que pida teselas, debe participar mera y únicamente con el número de papeletas que le correspondan.

La abrazo y le susurro que todo va a estar bien, que al anochecer estaremos celebrando el no haber sido elegidas, aunque no estoy lo suficientemente segura de cual verídica sea esa opción, sólo soy consciente de que por el momento es la más tranquilizadora. Pero cualquier cosa podría pasar, la suerte podría no estar de nuestro lado en esta ocasión.

El vestidito amarillo se balancea hasta convertirse en un punto lejano cuando ella y Prim caminan hasta su grupo. Katniss y yo ya estamos ocupando nuestros lugares, separadas por seis o siete personas la una de la otra cuando el alcalde Undersee comienza con su discurso de todos los años.

Ni siquiera hago caso, porque me lo sé al derecho y al revés. Si al menos tuvieran la decencia de usar palabras diferentes para contarlo, tal vez me molestaría un poco más en fingir que pongo atención. Effie Trinket se contonea regocijándose con su nuevo peinado en cuanto puede ponerse de pie de su silla, fingiendo una sonrisa tan convincente como las mías. Estoy segura que preferiría estar en cualquier otro distrito, uno que dé verdaderos ganadores, luchadores dedicados, no unos que apenas y logren sobrevivir unas horas o que te acosen delante de todo el país como Haymitch Abernathy, el único ganador vivo del distrito acaba de hacer, aunque no puedo culparle demasiado, está hecho una cuaba, un saco alcoholizado que apenas puede ponerse en pie -y ni siquiera del todo bien-. Camina como de costumbre hasta el micrófono con su vestido verde primavera y la aterradora sonrisa blanca plasmada en el rostro.

Consigo divisar a Gale entre la multitud y al hacerlo Effie recita la típica frase, tan predecible como siempre, obligándome a rodar los ojos en su dirección. Veo el atisbo de una sonrisa en el rostro de Gale, pero desaparece y se torna serio cuando la pelirosa se dispone a sacar las papeletas.

– ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado!

«No debes preocuparte, ahí hay más de mil papeletas», me encantaría decirle, tal y como hice con Adara, pero la distancia impide que entendamos nada de lo que decimos. Conoce nuestras posibilidades, y nosotras conocemos las suyas, con eso me basta por ahora.

«Primero las damas», recita Effie y entonces presto verdadera atención.

_Que hay mar Adar. No Cf. No Katniss._

Mete una mano en la urna y saca un papel que bien podría contener nuestros nombres o el de cualquiera de las otras chicas del distrito. Espero fervientemente que la última opción sea la más factible de las dos.

_Que hay mar Adar. No Cf. No Katniss._

La multitud contiene el aliento cuando se acerca al escenario dispuesta a desdoblarlo.

_Que no sea yo. Que no sea yo. Que no sea yo. _

Effie alisa el trozo de papel después de desdoblarlo y lee el nombre con voz fuerte y clara; y efectivamente no soy yo.

Es Primrose Everdeen.


End file.
